Amends
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Elena has a nasty prank pulled on her and it's up to Reno to fix things. Relena oneshot for RenoLuvver.


Amends

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for RenoLuvver so enjoy! Please R&R.

It was another normal day at the Turk's headquarters. Which meant Elena was doing paperwork with a frown on her face, Rude was being as silent as ever, Tseng was signing documents and looked as happy as he could, and Reno was being himself.

"Hey Laney..." Reno said aloud. Elena didn't respond. "Laney, Lena, Elena, Laneypoo, Laney Waney, Lenaroo-

"What do you want Reno?" Elena asked, eyes glaring at the red head.

"Could you get me a glass of water?"

"Get it yourself," Elena muttered, "I'm busy."

"But you're closer..." Reno said softly, lips pushing outward into a pout. Elena sighed then and stood up, walking over to the water cooler. "Thanks Elena!" After Elena had gotten the water, she came back to her superior's desk and handed it to him. Taking a sip, Reno made a satisfied sigh. He watched as Elena made her way back to her seat, thumb on the button to his newest instrument of chaos.

As her rear made contact with the seat, Reno pressed down on the button. An extremely loud, raunchy, and very realistic farting noise exploded into life from the direct vicinity of Elena's seat. Tseng stuck his head out from his office and saw Elena's beet red face.

"Elena, are you sick?" The blond shook her head.

"No, I- but the noise returned, louder than the last. Tseng's eyebrows narrowed at that and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Elena but I'll have to send you home for the rest of the day. Whatever gastrointestinal disease you have could compromise all of us or worse the president."

"But sir it wasn't- but Reno pressed the button again and the noise returned for the third time.

"Elena, leave for the day, that's an order," Tseng said, his tone serious. Once his door had shut, Elena whirled towards Reno, stomping up to him.

"I know you had something to do with this," she said, her brown eyes set in a death glare.

"Laney don't go blaming me for your medical issues," Reno replied, mirth shining in his eyes and lips upturned into his famous smirk. Elena's hands were now balled at their sides. But instead of verbally lashing out or slapping Reno she gave an exasperated sigh. Shoulders slumped, she then got her belongings together and left but not before turning to look at Reno one last time.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself," she said softly, pain evident in her mahogany eyes. And with that she walked away.

Reno looked at Rude and saw that his partner was staring at him. "What? It was just a joke." But after a forceful glare from the bald Turk, Reno sighed. "Yeah, yeah, that's the coward's way out, I know..."

Then an idea struck him and he knew just what he had to do.

* * *

Stepping into her tiny apartment, Elena placed her purse on the counter and decided a hot bath was in order.

Drawing the water, she was about to get in when the phone rang. Answering, she heard Reno's voice on the other end.

"Elena, I just wanted to apologize for what I did earlier."

"You think an apology is going to make up for that?"

"No, which is why I also want to take you out for dinner tonight," Reno answered.

"Dinner...with you?"

"Yes, if you'll accept," Reno replied. Elena thought about it. She hadn't been out to dinner for awhile now and she was nearly out of groceries.

"Fine, I'll go. What time will you be by?"

"Around 7:00, see you then." And with that Reno hung up. Elena returned to her bath and sunk into the warm water, giving a contented moan as the tension left her body.

The knock came at 7:00 on the dot and Elena answered it, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved beige shirt. Reno smirked as the door was opened and gave her an appraising glance.

"Looking good, Laney."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." And indeed he didn't, dressed as he was in a pair of clean blue jeans and his Turk jacket with a white undershirt. "So where are we going?"

"I figured something not too fancy like Romio's, if that's okay with you." Elena nodded and Reno moved to the right, an arm stretched out before him. "After you then, Laney."

The dinner was going a lot better than Elena had hoped. Reno didn't joke around too much and the two of them talked for a long time on various things, Elena providing most of the chatter. Taking a sip of her wine, Elena smiled at Reno.

"Tonight's been great so far. Who knew you could be serious for a change?"

"That's what happened when I get focused," Reno responded. They finished there meal shortly after that. As they exited the restaurant and into the parking lot, Elena placed a hand on Reno's shoulder.

"Reno...is this a one time thing?" At her question, Reno's lips upturned into a smile.

"That's entirely up to you, Laney." Elena cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. Reno was about to ask another question when she kissed him on the lips, breaking apart shortly after they made contact. Reno was effectively silenced.

"Maybe I should kiss you when you're running your mouth, it seems to work," Elena commented, a smirk on her face for once. At her voice Reno shook out of his stupor.

"I guess you should." The pair then walked back to Reno's car, the two moving closer together.

* * *

Standing before the doorway to Elena's place, both Turks stared at each other.

"You know, this doesn't completely make up for what you did to me," Elena said, breaking the silence.

"Would another kiss help?" Elena didn't respond and decided to kiss him again, finding the taste of his lips to her liking. She hugged him as well and neither broke away for several moments. Eventually the need to breathe overcame them and they moved apart.

"A little," Elena whispered. She then went into her apartment, giving Reno a dazzling smile. "I'll see you tomorrow and you had better tell Tseng what really happened, got it?" Reno saluted and Elena rolled her eyes.

As Reno turned around and walked back to his car, he had a giddy smile on his lips. The Kick Me sign on his back stood in stark relief to the rest of him and Elena giggled before shutting the door.

"Now we're even..."


End file.
